The Power Within
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: Who can Akashi aimlessly order around? One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day here in Tokyo. The birds were quacking, the skies were clean, and the wind was drafty. Today's morning practice and school hours went by without any disturbances. Everything seemed to be in tip-top shape and order so far, but one little phantom knew something was amiss. He knew there was a certain someone with heterochromatic eyes who did not want this particular day to be normal. The captain would do anything, even the impractical, to achieve an abnormal day for the basketball team in Teiko Middle School.

"Indeed," the light bluenette agreed.

...How did he...? ...Moving on...

The aforementioned redhead was late for the afternoon practice and was taking his time on appearing before his teammates. While strolling towards the first string gym, Akashi started to wonder in his thoughts about his orders. No matter what demands he gives, no one would dare to defy him. This thought lead to him thinking about how he could use this power to his advantage to make a fool out of his peers. When he was right in front of the gymnasium, the captain began to plan on what he could make these unsuspecting victims do.

With as much elegance that one could ever muster, Akashi swung open the gym doors and swiftly walked in with his chin held high. Once he entered the premises, he quickly scanned the area to find only the starting players inside, practicing as usual. At this, Akashi smirked.

_"Perfect," _he thought.

However, right before Akashi entered, the five of them were in the middle of an argument. Aomine had unknowingly made fun of Kuroko's height, causing the sixth player to "accidentally" use his Ignite Pass on his own basketball, aiming for the back of Aomine's head. Once the ball successfully followed its course and gave the bluenette's head a good, not-so-soft beating, the ace started to yell at him and chase the light bluenette around. This caused a chain of reactions to occur: Kise began to hopelessly follow the two and scream along the lines of "My precious Kurokocchi!", Midorima sighed at the three's antics and walked over to them to try to reprimand them about their horoscopes while murmuring a not-so-quiet "Ahomine", and Murasakibara decided to add on to the chaos by picking up Kuroko and carrying him on his shoulders while running around with the others on his heels.

Once they heard the gymnasium doors open, all five of them stopped whatever they were doing and tried to act as natural as possible. Midorima threw a basketball at the end of the court to seem as if the ball had already went into the hoop and pushed up his glasses while turning around and saying, "As always," while nodding to his lucky item, which was a stuffed panda in a ballerina costume, on the bench next to him. Murasakibara sat on a bench across from Midorima and began to vigorously chew as much snacks as possible to show that he had been eating the whole time. Kise was copying as usual, but was doing the wrong kind of copying: he was doing horrible impersonations of the other Generation of Miracles. Right now, he was doing Aomine: making a thinking face, one hand on his hip, the other hand caressing his chin, leaning back against the wall, lifting a foot against it, jutting out his hip, and stating in an elderly-man voice, "The only one who can beat me is me." Aomine extends his fist to the ground, hoping Kuroko was there, to fist bump the pass specialist. Unfortunately, Kuroko was on the other side of the court, gathering basketballs around the hoop to pass off that he had been attempting to get a basketball into the hoop and failing miserably.

Luckily, Akashi was too busy plotting to notice that anything was off. He then proceeded to walk to the front of the group and called for their attention, which they all were willing to give.

"Today, I will be testing your levels of strength, endurance, and accuracy," he began in a commanding tone, "This will assist me for creating a new training menu for all of you. First, put away all the equipment and fetch me two buckets of water. Then, line up across this line and wait for my next instructions."

Within seconds, everyone ran around and quickly followed the captain's orders. Aomine and Murasakibara each got a bucket filled with tap water and the others stored away the equipment into the storage locker. After a few minutes, all five players lined up next to each other on the indicated line.

"Now," he continued while walking towards the middle of the two benches behind them, " Daiki, stand five feet from my right."

He reluctantly did as he was told. What Aomine didn't expect, however, was the continuous string of directions for him: "Face the bench on your right bend backwards, and touch the ground. Your hands should be pointing outwards, and your feet should be a foot apart and facing straight. Also, your arms and hands must be parallel to each other, along with your shins and feet. Keep your knees and elbows bent in a ninety-degree angle. Your thighs, abdomen, upper body, and head should be as straight as a line, facing the ceiling. Lastly, balance this basketball on your stomach."

Once Aomine had finally finished the captain's orders, Akashi immediately continued on with his third set of instructions for the next victim, preventing the ace from beginning to speak his mind.

"Shintarou," he began while backing up a few feet, "stand in the exact spot I was previously in."

Having prepared himself after seeing what situation Aomine was in, Midorima immediately executed the red-head's orders and paid close attention to his next bundle of orders: "Stand perfectly still with your back straight and shoulders back. Extend your left leg up into the air and have your left arm hold its ankle. Both leg and arm should be precisely forty-five degrees. Now, extend your right arm out to the side, palm facing down, and balance your lucky item on the back of your right hand."

Within thirty-two seconds, Midorima performed the task his captain gave him perfectly. Satisfied with the record time and no complaints from the long-ranged shooter, Akashi continued to the third person in line: Kise.

"Ryouta," said person flinched, " stand five feet to the left of Shintarou."

After Kise stood on the indicated spot, the blond braced himself for the next group of demands: "Squat down with your legs and feet a foot apart. Keep your feet straight and your knees at a ninety-degree angle. You must have your back straight and shoulders back. Extend your arms forward and hold these two buckets in front of you. Keep your arms straight. Don't let the buckets touch your knees and face forward."

Once Kise had somewhat successfully completed the assignment, he was too strained to complain about the situation. Akashi took this chance to move on to Murasakibara.

"Atsushi," the purple-haired player gave the captain his undivided attention, "take one of the benches and move it ten feet in front of these three."

Murasakibara did as he was told and slowly took the bench closest to Kise and dragged it in front of three. He then sat down onto the bench and waited for Akashi to finish his directions.

"You will be in charge of supervising Diaki, Shintarou, and Ryouta," he was about to continue, but was interrupted by the three.

"Haah?! Why doesn't he have to do this?!" Aomine yelled.

"Waah! No fair!" Kise screamed.

"Yes, I do think that this is quite unfair," Midorima agreed.

One single glare from the red-head shut the three up from further interruptions. With this, Akashi carried on, "If either of them has moved even a millimeter from their current positions, you must punish them. Your choice of punishment will be up to you," Murasakibara nodded.

"Now, Tetsuya," Akashi turned to said person, "we will now go and begin your _special_ training," he smirked seductively.

"...Okay," Kuroko reluctantly complied and followed his captain out the gym.

* * *

"He's not coming back is he?" Kise question the others.

"Nope," was Aomine's simple answer.

"Really, you're now just realizing this?" Midorima scoffed.

"Hmm~ Mine-chin, keep your head up," Muraskibara said while throwing a pocky at the ace. The piece of snack ended up poking said person in the eye.

"Oi! Watch it!" the bluenette shouted.

"That was your punishment," the tall player retorted. The only reply he got back was a "tch."

"Hey," Kise began, receiving the others' attention, "What are we supposed to be posing as?" the model inquired towards Murasakibara.

"Hmm~ Mine-chin looks like a bench, Mido-chin looks like a tree, and Kise-chin looks like a chair," the purple-head observed.

"Haah?!" the ace demanded.

"Wha..." said the copycat.

"Hmph," the green-head replied.

"Mido-chin's pose is the only one that doesn't fit," Murasakibara commented while throwing snacks at Midorima.

"Hey!" he scolded.

* * *

"Kurokocchi isn't back yet," Kise spoke after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah... I hope Tetsu isn't still with Akashi," Aomine added in.

"I could care less, but I do think that being with Akashi too much is unhealthy," Midorima commented.

_"Tsundere..."_ the other three thought.

"Ahh! If he still is with Akashi, I hope Kurokocchi's okay," Kise continued.

"What do you think they are doing, taking this long to do Tetsu's special training?" the bluenette asked out of confusion.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
